Tina Fey
, , Baby Mama | Image2 = | Caption2 = }} Tina Fey is an American comedian who is best known for her work on Saturday Night Live, particularly her portrayal of former Alaska governor Sarah Palin, and as the creator, head writer, executive producer and star of 30 Rock. Personal life Tina Fey is married to Jeff Richmond, composer for 30 Rock. She is the daughter of Donald and Zenovia "Jeannie" Fey and her older brother is Peter. Her parents introduced her to comedy at an early age: . We would also watch , or , or old movies. My dad would let us stay up late to watch . We were not allowed to watch though: my dad hated it because it ripped off The Honeymooners. I actually have a very low level of Flintstones knowledge for someone my age.|145px|123px}} She also grew up watching and cites as a role model. [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117969258.html?categoryid=2160&cs=1 Variety interview, July 30, 2007: SNL vet pilots 30 Rock] Career Tina joined around 1992. She immersed herself in improvisation similar to the way that an athlete may train to get into the Olympics, and "would have been perfectly happy to stay at Second City forever".[http://www.believermag.com/issues/200311/?read=interview_fey Interview with Tina Fey, The Believer magazine] After joining The Second City cast in 1994, she performed eight shows a week, for two years. In 1997, requested that she submit scripts for (SNL) and she was hired as a writer. Her first sketch to air starred in a satire. Two years later when McKay stepped down, approached her to take over the position of SNL head writer. The next year lead to performing in sketches and becoming the co-anchor of the Weekend Update segment with . After Fallon left SNL, became her co-anchor for the segment. Tina's first industry award came in 2001 from the for her work on the SNL 25th anniversary special. While on SNL, Tina suggested a sitcom about a cable news network to NBC, but it was rejected and was reworked to revolve around an SNL-style series. The show premiered in October 2006 as , based on experiences she had as SNL head writer. Fey is the creator, head writer and part of the ensemble cast. She has received many awards for her work on the show as an actor, writer and producer and the show received 22 Emmy Award nominations in 2009, the most in a single year for a comedy series.[http://www.usatoday.com/test/test2/2009-07-20-30RockTest2_N.htm USA Today: '30 Rock' leads Emmy nominations with 22 bids] (See '''Awards' below for the list of awards that Fey has won.)'' In 2008, Tina guested on SNL in a series of pariodies of Republican vice-presidential candidate . On October 18, 2008, she appeared beside Palin for another SNL skit. Her impersonation of Palin won her an Emmy for "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series" and a place on the Entertainment Weekly end-of-the-decade "best of" list."The 100 Greatest Movies, TV Shows, Albums, Books, Characters, Scenes, Episodes, Songs, Dresses, Music Videos, And Trends That Entertained Us Over The Past 10 Years", Entertainment Weekly, December 12, 2009 Notable roles * Writer, head writer, cast member: Saturday Night Live * Writer for several SNL specials * Creator, head writer, cast member, producer: 30 Rock * Kate Holbrook, Baby Mama * Bookaneer Captain, Sesame Street * Claire Foster, Date Night * Cousin of Jeremy Johnson, Phineas and Ferb (future episode) Awards * Emmy Awards: :* 2002: Outstanding Writing for a Variety, Music or Comedy Program, Saturday Night Live, shared with the SNL writers :* 2007, 2008, 2009: Outstanding Comedy Series, 30 Rock :* 2008: Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock :* 2008: Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series, 30 Rock :* 2009: Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series, Saturday Night Live * Golden Globes: :* 2008, 2009: Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical, 30 Rock * Gracie Allen Awards: :* 2007, 2008: Outstanding Female Lead in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock * People's Choice Awards, Favorite Funny Female Star, 2009 * Producers Guild Awards: :* 2008, 2009, 2010: Television Producer of the Year Award in Episodic, Comedy, 30 Rock * Television Critics Association Awards, Individual Achievement in Comedy, 30 Rock, 2008 * Screen Actors Guild Awards: :* 2008, 2009, 2010: Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock :* 2009: Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock (shared with 9 cast members) * Writers Guild of America Awards (TV): :* 2001: Comedy/Variety - Music, Awards, Tributes - Specials - Any Length, Saturday Night Live :* 2007: Comedy/Variety - (Including Talk) Series, Saturday Night Live :* 2008, 2009, 2010: Comedy Series, 30 Rock Background information * Recorded dialogue on January 15, 2010 for a character that will appear in an upcoming episode of Phineas and Ferb. * Charity work: :* Supports Autism Speaks. :* Supports Mercy Corps. :* Supports Love Our Children USA. :* National spokesperson for the 2009 , organized by the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. External links * * IMDb list of awards for Tina Fey'' * References Category:Actors